


Помолвленные

by Mary_Kasey_07



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Courtship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Sandor as Lord of the West, betrothed from birth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kasey_07/pseuds/Mary_Kasey_07
Summary: В возрасте двенадцати лет Сандор Клиган совершает свое первое убийство и спасает жизнь лорда Старка во время восстания Роберта Баратеона. Чтобы отблагодарить мальчика, Нед Старк обещает выдать за него свою первую дочь. Короткий рассказ о любви со счастливым концом для всех поклонников СанСана!





	1. Первое памятно убийство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Betrothed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767748) by [Vermilion_Sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermilion_Sunrise/pseuds/Vermilion_Sunrise). 

Даже спустя несколько часов после окончания боя Сандор всё ещё дрожал от волнения из-за того, что убил человека. В тот день много чего случилось, но он помнил только сладкое опьяняющее чувство, которое принесло ему его первое убийство. Убитый им рыцарь не видел в нём угрозы, несмотря на то, что Сандор был довольно высоким и крупным для своего возраста мальчиком, и в руках у него был меч. Он только ухмыльнулся и повернулся у нему спиной, нацелившись на более серьёзного воина, северянина, который сражался с двумя рыцарями. Мальчишка сразу понял, что третий противник стал бы для северянина смертельно опасным. Однако этот защитник дома Таргариенов был дерзок и самоуверен, считая, что его броня непробиваема, и что у мальца не хватит смелости напасть на него с мечом. 

Но Сандор думал иначе. 

Когда восстание Роберта Баратеона достигло Запада, лорд Клиган, отец Сандора, раздумывал, под чьи знамена встать. Это было в самом начале восстания, и предугадать его исход не мог никто. Конечно, даже мелкому лорду хотелось оказаться на стороне победителей, так как в любой войне рыцарские дома всегда несли наибольшие потери, начиная с замков и земель и заканчивая жизнями.  
Отказ лордов Запада выступить на стороне правящей династии Таргариены восприняли как измену и в отместку попытались разорить Западные земли. Сказать, что глава дома Клиганов был благодарен, когда Эддард Старк со своим войском отправился отвоёвывать захваченные Таргариенами территории – это ничего не сказать, поскольку сам лорд Клиган не был выдающимся воином, удостоенным почестей, наград или хотя бы благодарности за успехи на военном поприще. 

К счастью, ему и в тот день не пришлось биться. 

Сандор с ранней юности служил у Ланнистеров оруженосцем и разбирался в доспехах. Он даже изучал процесс их ковки, наблюдая за работой кузнецов, и делал собственные выводы о преимуществах и недостатках различных способов их крепления. У его первого рыцаря была почти не защищена спина. Начищенные до блеска доспехи, хоть и жесткие и усиленные спереди, были связаны сзади тонкими кожаными ремнями. Нельзя сказать, что Сандор убил этого человека в порыве гнева. Просто все годы разочарования, злобы и ненависти сами по себе вложились в один смертельный удар. Возможно, именно поэтому было так хорошо. А еще потому, что убитый был рыцарем, и слово это олицетворяло всё, что Сандор ненавидел. А может, он просто был рождён для того, чтобы убивать. Как бы то ни было, убийство показалось ему сладким, и он наслаждался ощущением собственной силы, которой природа наделила его, чтобы он мог отнимать человеческие жизни. 

Несмотря на свой юный возраст, он очень хорошо это понял. 

Ни один мускул не дрогнул, когда он поднял меч павшего воина и нанёс рыцарю смертельный удар, намеренно сделав высокий замах, используя свой рост и сильные ноги, чтобы увеличить его мощь. Бил в прореху в броне, в самое незащищенное место, разрубив человека надвое. А затем просто стоял и наблюдал, как удивление в глазах сменяется страхом, как меркнет взгляд, как вываливаются внутренности… как человек умирает. 

В тот момент он понял, что именно ему необходимо, – убивать.

Сквозь крики и кровавое марево битвы до сознания вдруг донеслись простые слова, вернувшие его в реальность: «Сынок? Ты в порядке?» 

Он резко повернулся на голос и увидел обратившегося к нему северянина, чью жизнь только что спас. Им оказался лорд Старк, Хранитель Севера и самый близкий друг Роберта Баратеона. 

Сандор был настолько рослым, что смог смотреть мужчине прямо в глаза. Он кивнул, не зная, что ответить, к тому же звуки боя вокруг них все равно заглушили бы его ломающийся голос.

«Ты сын Клигана, не так ли?» – спросил Старк, похлопав мальчишку по плечу и вглядываясь в его лицо. Нетрудно было догадаться, чей это сын, и не потому что он был похож на своего отца, а из-за его уродства. История эта была хорошо известна в Вестеросе, и Сандор знал это.

Он снова кивнул, во все глаза глядя на северянина. 

«Ты спас мне жизнь. Я никогда этого не забуду, – лорд Старк улыбнулся ему, будто подтверждая, что то, что он сделал, было подвигом, а не убийством. - А теперь давай отправим в пекло как можно больше таргариеновских ублюдков!» 

Сандор ухмыльнулся, подумав, что выражать другие эмоции его лицо не способно. Несмотря на то, что ожоги были у него больше половины жизни, его иногда беспокоило, что обожжённая губа при улыбке немного задиралась вверх. Легче было хмуриться или оставаться спокойным, чем улыбаться. Он ненавидел это ощущение, когда при улыбке растягивалась сожжённая кожа и до боли напрягались мышцы лица. Это постоянно напоминало о пережитом ужасе, который сотворил с ним его старший брат Григор. 

К тому же в семье Клиганов все равно было мало поводов для улыбок, так что Сандор ничего не терял. 

Отсутствие боевого опыта он компенсировал своей силой и ростом и, без преувеличения можно сказать, помог выиграть ту битву. Это позволило изгнать войско Таргариенов с Западных земель. Его брату Григору в тот день повезло меньше: он погиб в самой гуще боя, оставив Сандора единственным наследником рода Клиганов. 

«Боги милосердны», – подумал Сандор, ненавидевший брата всей душой. Без него мир был лучше - никто не сказал бы иначе. 

Он был искренне удивлён, когда люди Старка разыскали его после боя, осмотрев сотни погибших, обойдя груды разбитых щитов, поломанных мечей и копий, засоривших землю Клиганов. Сандора привели на двор, где под развевающимися знамёнами с изображённой на них головой лютоволка собрались северяне – высокие, в чёрных доспехах. Он выглядел настолько убого по сравнению с этими воинами, что запросто сошёл бы за неотёсанного деревенщину, одетый в простую тунику и кожаные штаны. Но держался он гордо, стоял прямо, сжимая в крепкой не по годам руке позаимствованный на поле боя меч, потому что ножен у него не было. 

Не избалованный лаской отца Сандор очень удивился, когда лорд Старк улыбнулся ему и обратился не как к шелудивому псу или ребёнку, а как к воину, достойному уважения. 

– Ты очень храбрый. И, если можно так сказать, безумно отчаянный. – Видимо, под этими словами лорд подразумевал, что Сандор бросился в бой, не имея доспехов, хотя, учитывая его нынешнее положение, он и не надеялся, что у него когда-либо будут настоящие боевые доспехи, добротные и надёжные. - Я говорил с твоим отцом. Это правда, что ты не желаешь быть посвящённым в рыцари? 

Взгляды всех присутствующих были прикованы к нему. Сандору стало не по себе: он и в лучшие времена не любил повышенного внимания к своей персоне, а сейчас и подавно. Но вместо того чтобы бежать и прятаться, он собрал всё своё мужество и ответил: «Да». 

Он не знал, существуют ли какие-то правила этикета для разговора с высокородным лордом, и надеялся, что сможет ответить ему достойно, не вызвав усмешек его людей. 

Лорд Старк, казалось, был удивлён его ответом. 

– Тогда мне придётся отблагодарить тебя иначе. Когда война закончится, я пришлю своего мастера над оружием, чтобы он обучил тебя владению мечом и любым другим оружием, которое ты пожелаешь научиться использовать.

Сандор с трудом сдержался, чтобы не выказать своего волнения. Но лорд Старк продолжал: 

\- Ты спас мне жизнь, и за это я хочу отблагодарить тебя. Если у меня родится дочь, я бы хотел, чтобы она стала твоей женой. Как ты на это смотришь, наследник дома Клиганов? Сможешь сохранить Запад для меня и для Роберта Баратеона? Сможешь стать мужем моей дочери? 

Его предложение показалось мальчику странным и сильно озадачило. Лорд Старк предлагал ему в жёны свою ещё не рождённую дочь, женщину, которой не существует! Это было смешно и нелепо. И всё же, учитывая своё уродство и тяжёлый характер, Сандор часто задавался вопросом: а сможет ли он вообще когда-нибудь найти себе жену? Не то чтобы он хотел… Но помнил тёплые руки матери, ласку и нежность, которую она дарила ему в детстве, её любовь к отцу… И в глубине своей юной души жаждал этого. 

Возможно, это был бы единственный выход в его ситуации.

– Да – снова ответил он и пожал протянутую ему лордом Старком руку. Присутствовавший тут же мейстер что-то записал на листе пергамента, на котором лорд Эддард и Сандор поставили свои подписи. 

Это был договор, обещание, которое связало бы их, если бы в роду Старков родилась девочка.

Все последующие годы после той памятной битвы Сандор не думал об этом, отодвинув обещание на задний план, полностью сосредоточившись на своей первой настоящей любви – сражении. Под опекой мастера над оружием лорда Старка он стал опытным мечником и в возрасте пятнадцати лет уже имел репутацию отличного бойца. Он продолжал расти, заметно раздаваясь в плечах, наращивая силу мышц, затмевая взрослых мужчин, хотя сам ещё не достиг зрелости. 

Однажды из Винтерфелла прилетел ворон с вестью о том, что у лорда Старка родилась дочь, которую назвали Сансой. В письме было сказано, что когда девочке исполнится шесть лет, лорд будет ждать Сандора в Винтерфелле, чтобы он смог познакомиться со своей будущей женой и определиться, насколько они смогут поладить. Если это произойдёт, то Сандор женится на ней, когда она достигнет совершеннолетия, и их союз объединит два дома. 

Изначально он не воспринял слова лорда Старка всерьёз, решив, что это просто красивый жест в качестве благодарности за спасение жизни, не более. 

Как оказалось, он ошибался. 

Повторяя про себя строки письма, Сандор невольно вспомнил о своей сестре Элеоноре и, словно от боли, закрыл глаза. Ей было шесть лет, когда Григор изнасиловал её и убил. Сам того не желая, он вдруг почувствовал непреодолимое желание защитить эту девочку, которой суждено было стать его женой. Она была ещё младенцем, да и он не совсем мужчиной, но уже тогда испытал острую необходимость оберегать её и защищать от любого зла. С того дня он держал письмо под подушкой, иногда перечитывая, чтобы не забыть имя своей будущей жены. И только через шесть лет после встречи с ней, он выбросил истёртый кусочек пергамента, будучи твёрдо уверенным, что сможет взять на себя ответственность за эту девочку и оберегать её до конца жизни.


	2. Человек со странным лицом

Когда леди Кейтилин велела служанкам надеть маленькой Сансе новое платье, потому что в Винтерфелл должен был приехать гость, она пришла в восторг! Правда, матушка отчего-то была грустной, но радость при виде нового платья и известие о том, что гость приедет именно к ней, затмили всё. К ней ещё никогда не приезжали гости, и она умирала от желания покрасоваться. Платье было длиной по щиколотку и с короткими рукавчиками, словно созданное для прекрасного летнего дня, к тому же, красивого лазурного оттенка, подчёркивающего цвет её глаз. В нём Санса очень нравилась сама себе и ей хотелось показать это всем. Она бегала по замку так быстро, как только позволяли её маленькие ножки, останавливаясь и показывая всем, кто попадался на пути, какое у неё красивое платье. А вот старшие братья, Робб и Джон, не смогли оценить по достоинству её наряд, и она просто показала им язык. Да откуда таким, как они, знать, что красиво, а что нет? Но эти противные мальчишки не испортят ей день. Её особый день.

Наверное, они завидовали, ведь это не к ним приедет гость, а к ней.

Его ждали после обеда. Во внутреннем дворе собрались все обитатели Винтерфелла: лорд и леди Старк, Санса и её братья, слуги, мейстер. Она страшно волновалась, пытаясь вспомнить хорошие манеры, чтобы гость понял, что перед ним настоящая леди. Она должна показать ему, что не только красивая, а ещё воспитанная и добрая, должна учтиво улыбаться и вести вежливый разговор – это всё было очень важно. В общем, надо было много чего показать, и Санса была полна решимости дать понять прибывшему, что она леди. Поэтому она стояла вместе со всеми, гордо вздёрнув носик, и терпеливо ждала, чувствуя, как всё внутри замирает от волнения. 

Когда по каменной кладке двора застучали конские копыта, она затрепетала, а сердце начало бешено колотиться. Всадников оказалось больше, чем предполагала Санса, но её это не сильно беспокоило, так как отец и мать были рядом, и если бы у неё возникли трудности с приветствием, то они несомненно помогли бы. Она старалась не дрожать, не переступать с ноги на ногу и не сжимать кулачки, пока всадники въезжали во двор.

Их было пятеро, а ехавший в середине кавалькады был самым большим человеком, которого Санса когда-либо видела. Он был намного больше отца и даже больше Ходора, а ведь Ходор наполовину великан. Человек этот был одет иначе, чем остальные, и у него было странное лицо, сморщенное и смешное. Сансе это не понравилось, но она вспомнила слова своей септы: «Все люди равны в глазах богов. Ты должна относиться ко всем, кого встречаешь, приветливо и учтиво».

«Даже если они страшные?» - подумала про себя Санса, когда большой человек слез с лошади.

Но ей не хватило времени подумать над этим, потому что большой человек подошел поприветствовать её семью. Сначала он пожал руку отцу, потом преподнёс небольшой подарок матери. Несмотря на это, мама была очень недовольна; Санса это знала, потому что когда мама сердилась, она краснела и слегка прищуривала глаза. В такие моменты никто не решался с ней спорить, никто не смел перечить, даже отец. Но гостю, казалось, было всё равно, потому что он прошел мимо неё, совершенно не испугавшись, поприветствовал Робба и Джона, а затем остановился прямо перед Сансой. Она сильно, до боли в тоненькой шейке, задрала голову вверх, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он был настолько высок, что, наверное, спокойно мог дотянуться до неба, а его меч был раза в три раза больше неё. Ну, во всяком случае, ей так показалось. Человек смотрел на неё с высоты своего роста, и на его лице не было никаких эмоций. Санса покраснела. Все её хорошие манеры мигом вылетели из головы. Они просто стояли и смотрели друг на друга в повисшей вокруг тишине.

\- Лорд Старк, - большой человек вдруг повернул голову в сторону её отца, - вы позволите пригласить вашу дочь на прогулку к реке? Я бы хотел познакомиться с ней поближе.

Санса покраснела ещё сильнее, когда заговорила её мать: 

\- Как вы смеете просить об этом, милорд? Она ещё ребёнок! Чего может хотеть мужчина вашего возраста…

Но, к изумлению Сансы, большой человек не дал ей договорить:

\- Девочке никто не причинит вреда, леди Старк. У меня есть меч, и я смогу её защитить.

Санса готова была расплакаться, так как не знала, что ей делать. На глаза навернулись слезы: взрослые говорили о ней так, будто её здесь не было, и это было неприятно. Человек со странным лицом, видимо, заметив, что она чуть не плачет, вдруг присел перед ней на корточки и заглянул ей в глаза. Никогда ещё ни один взрослый не пытался быть с ней на равных.

\- Приветствую вас, леди Санса. Я Сандор, - сказал он. Голос у него был хриплый и низкий, но добрый.

Она, сильно смутившись, смотрела на него и молчала.

\- Вы можете отказаться от прогулки со мной, если вам не хочется, – он говорил очень спокойно, в отличие от матери, которая сразу начинала сердиться, если её не слушали. - Но я ехал сюда целых три дня и три ночи, чтобы встретиться с вами.

Это было удивительно: зачем кому-то ехать так долго, чтобы увидеть её? Но она продолжала молчать, намереваясь выслушать этого большого человека со странным лицом.

\- Для меня будет честью, если вы согласитесь погулять со мной. Заодно сможете рассказать мне о землях вашего отца. Я ведь здесь чужой, - он протянул ей руку; это была самая большая рука, которую Санса когда-либо видела. Она была больше, чем всё её лицо, а может, даже всё тело. 

\- Я обещаю, что никогда не обижу вас.

Её лицо горело от смущения и стыда. Этот человек, Сандор, выглядел устрашающе, но почему-то показался Сансе добрым... К тому же, он её гость. Вспомнив об этом, она собралась с духом и вложила маленькую ручку в его раскрытую ладонь.

\- Хорошо, я согласна. 

Большой человек улыбнулся и осторожно сжал пальцами её ладошку. Затем поднялся во весь рост и снова повернулся к её родителям. 

\- Мы с леди Сансой договорились.

Мать была в ярости, Санса видела это по её лицу. Отец казался спокойным, но, всё равно, был напряжён. 

\- Вам лучше вернуться в замок до наступления темноты, - сказала леди Кейтилин; её голос был резким, но в нём отчётливо слышался страх.

Санса не могла понять, почему мама боится этого человека; ей казалось, что в этом нет никакого смысла. И решила для себя, что обязательно это выяснит. А пока послушно пошла вслед за гостем, держа его за руку, пытаясь примериться своими маленькими шажками к его шагам. Это было тяжело, но она старалась не отставать. После того, как они вышли за ворота замка, он заметно расслабился, будто до этого был сильно напряжён.

«Наверное, это хорошо», - подумала Санса, пока они молча шли по дорожке. Он же её гость, и она, как леди, должна была его поддержать и успокоить.

А ещё она вспомнила, что обязанность леди - развлекать гостя вежливой беседой. 

\- У вас такой большой меч. Я никогда такого не видела. Вы умеете им сражаться? Или он у вас ненастоящий? У моих братьев тоже есть мечи, но они для виду. Они даже яблоко с головы чучела сбить не могут.

Довольная, что нашла тему для разговора, Санса ждала его ответа. Он остановился и снова присел перед ней на корточки. Несмотря на то, что выглядел он пугающе, Сансе было не страшно: у него были добрые серые глаза и очень странное выражение лица. 

\- Тренировочные чучела довольно крепкие, я и сам не сразу научился с ними справляться, - улыбнулся он. – И у меня настоящий меч, пташка. Только не говори об этом своей матери, - с этими словами он легонько ткнул её пальцем в животик. Она захихикала.

-Давай я посажу тебя на плечи. А то мы так и к закату не доберёмся до реки. Готов поспорить, ты ещё никогда не летала так высоко, правда, пташка?

Он был прав: она ещё никогда не поднималась на такую высоту, поэтому радостно закивала головой. Он легко поднял её и усадил себе на плечи. Было восхитительно видеть мир с высоты его роста - оттуда все казалось таким маленьким! Счастливо хихикая, Санса поднимала ручки, подставляя их тёплым лучам полуденного солнца, и действительно представляла себя летящей птицей. Время от времени он шевелил плечами, поднимая их вверх и вниз, и ей казалось, что она сейчас упадёт. Тогда она испуганно хватала его за волосы, а когда понимала, что он это делает нарочно, начинала заливисто смеяться. Так они и шли всю дорогу. Этот страшный человек, Сандор, оказался милым и весёлым, и очень ей понравился.

Когда они, наконец, добрались до реки, он спустил её на землю. Она, широко улыбаясь, повернулась к нему и бесхитростно спросила:

\- А почему у вас такое лицо?

Он замер, будто размышляя о чём-то, а затем снова присел на корточки перед ней. Сансе показалось, что выражение его лица стало задумчивым, поэтому она чинно ждала его ответа, несмотря на то, что умирала от любопытства. Но леди всегда должна быть терпелива.

Наконец, он заговорил:

\- Понимаешь, пташка, когда Боги меня создавали, у них не хватило красоты. 

\- Почему? – удивлённо спросила она.

\- Потому что всю мою красоту они решили приберечь для тебя, - ответил он, усмехнувшись.

Санса зарделась от его слов. Он казался ей идеальным гостем… и таким воспитанным… Но надо было сказать ему что-то в ответ, что-то приятное, что могло бы ему понравиться. Она подумала несколько секунд и выдала:

\- Наверное, Боги просто израсходовали на вас все свои запасы силы и мускулов.

\- Это точно! – засмеялся Сандор. А затем спросил: - Ну, маленькая леди, как вы развлекаетесь на реке? Подозреваю, ловите лягушек?

\- Лягушек?! Фу-у-у, нет, пожалуйста! – воскликнула она с отвращением.

\- Почему нет? Давай поймаем одну? Вдруг это окажется заколдованный принц? – ответил он. Санса захихикала - это показалось ей очень забавным.

Верный своему слову Сандор пошел к воде ловить лягушек, а вскоре к нему присоединилась и Санса. Ей было весело и, казалось, за всю свою коротенькую жизнь она никогда ещё так не веселилась ни с братьями, ни с родителями, ни с няньками и септой. Все всегда говорили ей, что и как надо делать, а этот большой человек со странным лицом ничего подобного не говорил. И ей это нравилось, и он сам ей тоже нравился.

К заходу солнца её новое платье было запачкано, но ей было всё равно. Грязное платье стоило такого веселья. Принца они так и не поймали, но он ей был уже и не нужен. Сандор вдруг стал очень серьёзным, что-то вытащил из-за пазухи и снова присел на корточки рядом с ней. Она даже растерялась, решив, что он за что-то на неё рассердился.

\- Я хочу подарить тебе одну вещь. Хочу, чтобы ты сохранила её, пташка. Но прежде ты должна пообещать мне... - он замолчал и на мгновение изменился в лице, будто ему вдруг стало больно, а затем продолжил: - Потому что пройдёт немало лет, прежде чем мы увидимся снова.

Санса ещё никогда не получала подарков от кого-либо, кроме своих родных, и нетерпеливо кивнула головой. Большой человек улыбнулся. 

\- Сперва пообещай сохранить его в тайне. Никто не должен знать, что это и где оно хранится. Хорошо?

Санса кивнула.

\- Далее. Никому о нём не говори. Это будет наш с тобой секрет - твой и мой, - он произнёс это так тихо, будто вокруг были люди, которые могли подслушать.

Санса ещё раз кивнула.

\- И, наконец, пообещай мне не целовать слишком много мальчишек, пока меня не будет…

Его здоровая бровь была нахмурена, что придавало ему серьёзный вид. Однако Санса знала, что беспокоиться ему не о чем. Поэтому сморщила носик: 

\- Обещаю. Мальчишки все противные и мне не нравятся.

Сандор рассмеялся и убрал прядку рыжих волос с её лица. 

\- Хорошо. Пусть так и будет. А теперь…

Он надел ей на шею серебряную цепочку, на которой вместо подвески висело колечко. Это было самое красивое колечко, которое она когда-либо видела, блестящее, с переливающимся камушком. Кольцо для леди. В бесхитростном порыве, пытаясь выразить свою благодарность, она обхватила большого человека за плечи, насколько доставали её короткие ручки. Он, правда, не разделял её эмоций, но Санса видела, что он доволен. Колечко было такое большое, что в него помещались два её пальчика. Это был самый лучший и самый дорогой подарок, который она до сих пор получала. Она тут же мысленно дала себе слово, что обязательно сдержит свои обещания, и покорно спрятала его в ворот платья, чтобы мама не увидела.

Начало темнеть, и Сандор поднялся на ноги. 

\- А теперь нам осталось сделать последнюю вещь, - сказал он, глядя на неё. – Обхвати меня сзади за шею. Только крепко.

Санса кивнула. Он посадил её себе на спину, и она обхватила его ручонками за шею. А потом он вскарабкался на сухое дерево с вцепившейся в него Сансой. Ей было совсем не страшно, наоборот, даже весело. Он говорил правду, когда пообещал ей, что не причинит вреда. И не сделал ничего, что могло бы быть для неё опасным.

Усевшись на толстую ветку, Сандор посадил девочку себе на колени. Они какое-то время молчали, а потом Санса не выдержала и спросила:

\- А почему вы называете меня пташкой? Я же не пташка, я леди.

В темноте она не могла видеть его улыбку, но поняла что он улыбается. Прижавшись спиной к его широченной груди, она смотрела на гладь реки и тёмное небо. А когда Сандор заговорил, почувствовала, как внутри у него рождаются и гудят звуки, превращаясь в слова, которые он произносит.

Он говорил тихо:

\- Конечно, ты леди, но ты маленькая пташка. А знаешь, что надо делать, если вдруг найдёшь такую милую маленькую пташку?

Санса отрицательно покачала головой. Он осторожно обнял её огромными ручищами, чтобы она могла их видеть перед собой, и сложил ладони вместе, словно удерживая в них воду: «Сначала ты сажаешь её в коробку, чтобы ей было не страшно, кормишь её, поишь, лелеешь. Ждёшь, пока она вырастет. И маленькая пташка вырастает, взрослеет. А если она потом захочет улететь, даёшь ей возможность покинуть свой маленький домик».

При этом он развернул ладони, скрестив большие пальцы, а остальные пальцы напомнили ей расправленные крылья птицы. Санса никогда не видела ничего более милого. «Она становится сильной и улетает, - продолжал Сандор. - А может, захочет остаться со мной и будет жить в моём замке... Что скажешь, пташка? Захочешь ли ты когда-нибудь стать хозяйкой моего замка? Когда станешь достаточно взрослой?»

Санса смутилась. Все, что она знала и любила, было в Винтерфелле. Как же она сможет оставить всё это? Все её игрушки, книжки, платья, еда, которую она любила… Да, Сандор оказался весёлым, но она не знала, что значит быть леди целого замка. Однако вспомнив о своих манерах, постаралась ответить ему учтиво:

\- Я скажу вам об этом завтра.

Он усмехнулся:

\- Конечно, пташка, скажешь мне завтра.

Некоторое время они сидели молча, а затем он спросил:

\- А что ты знаешь о звёздах?

\- Ничего, - лениво ответила Санса, пригревшись на его груди. И пока он рассказывал ей о звёздах, она мягко провалилась в сон. У неё сегодня был долгий и очень насыщенный день.

Разбудил её недовольный голос матери:

\- Вы знаете, что уже поздно? Боги, что с её платьем? Что вы делали с ребёнком всё это время? Если вы хоть пальцем её коснулись…

Санса почувствовала, как тело большого человека напряглось, и уткнулась лицом ему в шею. Ей было уютно и тепло, потому что он держал её на руках, и его горячие ладони согревали её маленькую попку. И хотя от криков она проснулась, но решила притвориться спящей, чтобы ей не влетело в ссоре между мамой и Сандором.

\- Успокойтесь, леди Старк. Девочка нагулялась и просто спит, – он сделал паузу и продолжил: - Я знаю, многие мужчины в Речных землях любят забавляться с маленькими девочками. Я за это перерезал кучу глоток. И горжусь тем, что я с Запада. 

Леди Кейтилин промолчала. Это было неожиданностью для Сансы, ведь мама привыкла, что последнее слово всегда оставалось за ней. Но сейчас каким-то образом оно осталось за Сандором. Он был очень смелым. Санса не поняла, из-за чего была ссора и что означали его слова, но, без сомнений, он был очень смелым.

Он передал её служанке, которая приняла её на руки, держа почти так же, как и он. А затем раздались шаги отца.

\- Лорд Старк, благодарю вас. Я вернусь за ней, когда придёт время, – Санса слышала, что он сказал отцу, но была слишком сонная и ничего не смогла понять. Разговор ещё продолжался, но ей было уже всё равно.

Когда служанка уносила её в покои, Санса мельком увидела Сандора. Их глаза встретились, и он подмигнул ей, а затем повернулся к отцу, чтобы продолжить разговор. Она лениво махнула рукой и провалилась в долгожданный сон. А когда на следующее утро проснулась, большого человека со странным лицом в замке уже не было. Ей стало грустно и как-то пусто, потому что она даже не попрощалась с ним должным образом.


	3. Помолвка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/publ_sansan?w=wall-183841543_912

Несмотря на прохладный воздух раннего осеннего утра, солнце очень тепло припекало, и Санса, занимаясь рукоделием на своем маленьком балкончике с видом на стены Винтерфелла и лес, наслаждалась этим солнечным утром. Конечно, не помешало бы надеть легкую накидку поверх платья, но она не могла устоять перед желанием почувствовать солнышко на своей коже. Старки - северяне, но в Сансе было больше от Риверрана, поэтому она втайне молилась, чтобы лето продержалось ещё немного.

Она вышивала герб Дома Старков на белой хлопковой тунике, которую Робб должен был надеть на её семнадцатилетие. Вышивка располагалась на самом видном месте, там где сердце, поэтому ей хотелось, чтобы всё выглядело идеально. Рукоделие было её коньком с детства. Так, вышивая, слушая пенье птичек и голоса людей, работающих во дворе замка, она наслаждалась ощущением прекрасного начала дня. Пока не уколола палец. Быстро сунув его в рот, Санса с сожалением посмотрела на свою работу: так и есть - капелька крови попала на вышивку и оставила на ней бурое пятнышко! Надо было быстро его замыть, пока оно не высохло и не испортило прекрасную белую тунику.

Но прежде чем она успела встать со своего места, дверь в её комнату отворилась и вошли родители. Ей показалось странным, что они пришли вдвоём: обычно приходила только мама, так как отец часто был занят другими, более важными делами. Её внезапно охватило предчувствие чего-то нехорошего. Мама выглядела печальной, и Санса подумала, уж не Бран ли грохнулся с крыши или со стены, на которую так любил лазать? Она встала, отложила вышивку и хотела зайти с балкончика в комнату, но отец остановил её движением руки. 

\- Санса, дорогая, присядь, пожалуйста, – мягко сказал он. Всё это было очень странно, и она снова опустилась на стул там же, где и сидела.

\- Что-то случилось, отец? – спросила она, не понимая, что происходит. Обычно её родители были очень спокойными, а сейчас заметно, что мама напряжена и даже расстроена. Отец, напротив, пытался быть с ней нежным, словно собирался подсластить горькое лекарство.

\- Нет, дитя, – ответил он, - просто нам с мамой надо поговорить с тобой.

Она, слегка обеспокоенная, откинулась на спинку стула, приготовившись слушать родителей.

\- Сегодня к тебе должен приехать гость, дорогая, - начал отец, и эти слова показались ей странно знакомыми, будто когда-то она их уже слышала. Но сидела молча, сложив руки на коленях, и ждала, что дальше.

\- Ты помнишь лорда Клигана, который когда-то приезжал к тебе в гости? - спросил отец с легким напряжением в голосе.

С того дня, как более десяти лет назад Клиган приезжал в Винтерфелл, его имя в открытую в замке не произносилось. Конечно, она его помнила, как она могла не помнить? Он был огромным и страшным, и все же проявил к ней доброжелательность, отнёсся, как к леди, несмотря на её юный возраст. Даже её семья не обращалась с ней с такой учтивостью, как он. В детстве Санса часто спрашивала маму о большом человеке со странным лицом, но та всегда отмахивалась от этих вопросов, меняла тему или вовсе не отвечала. Родители часто обсуждали наиболее подходящие партии для своих детей, говорили о возможных невестах для её братьев и о женихах для младшей сестры. Но даже когда Санса расцвела, претенденты на её руку не обсуждались. А когда она сама спрашивала о своём будущем или о том, кто мог бы стать её мужем, то часто натыкалась на молчание или суровый взгляд матери. Такое поведение родителей привело к тому, что она стала бояться, что с ней что-то не так, что, возможно, она неполноценная, и когда она повзрослеет, её могут отправить в какой-нибудь монашеский орден, чтобы стать септой. Не добившись ответов на свои вопросы, она перестала их задавать, но это не значило, что она забыла о большом человеке и о том впечатлении, которое он произвёл.

Через несколько лет после их первой встречи - Сансе было тогда около десяти - отец поехал на турнир в Южные земли и взял с собой Робба и Джона. А по возвращении всё, о чём они могли говорить, - это лорд Клиган или, как его ещё называли, Пёс. Они взахлёб рассказывали о турнире, описывая его в красках, и говорили, что взрослые опытные мечники делали в штаны, сражаясь с грозным Лордом Запада. Что он был самым большим человеком из всех, кого они видели, и самым свирепым воином во всём Вестеросе. Санса внимательно слушала рассказы братьев, стараясь не выказывать излишнего интереса, и делала всё, чтобы хоть немного утолить своё дикое любопытство. 

Когда же она спросила родителей, можно ли ей сопровождать братьев на турниры, мать сразу же отказала, объяснив, что турниры не место для юных леди, хотя по рассказам братьев Санса знала, что это не так. Но она была послушной дочерью, никогда не спорила с мамой и всячески старалась её не огорчать. Поэтому довольствовалась историями о большом человеке со странным лицом, что называется, из вторых рук. Конечно, братья рассказывали о том, что видели своими глазами, но они романтизировали силу и мечтали о собственной славе на поле боя. А большой человек, которого, хоть и не очень хорошо помнила Санса, сильно отличался от того, кого они описывали.

Она тайком примеряла колечко, которое он ей подарил и попросил сохранить, хотя оно только недавно перестало соскальзывать с её пальца. Он обещал, что однажды вернётся, и она часто спрашивала себя, помнит ли он о своём обещании. Но шли годы, и она перестала ждать. Тогда, много лет назад, ему понравилось, что она умненькая, открытая, хорошо воспитанная девочка, и Сансе хотелось верить, что он не забыл её. А иногда она сама себе задавала дурацкие вопросы, например, есть ли у него леди-жена и дети, и ревниво надеялась, что их нет. 

Конечно, глупо было привязаться к человеку, которого она видела очень давно один раз да и то недолго. Но в его глазах было что-то такое, что глубоко тронуло её душу, заставило запомнить его. В ту пору он был молодым воином, сейчас он уже опытный полководец, но в глубине души Санса знала, что тогда, в далёком детстве, она видела другую его сущность, не ту, которую описывали её братья. Это был их маленький секрет, о котором никто не знал.

Поэтому неудивительно, что при звуке его имени она почувствовала внезапный трепет внутри, а во рту пересохло в ожидании того, что скажет отец.

\- Да, я помню его, – как можно спокойнее ответила она, стараясь ничем не выдать своего волнения.

\- Вот и хорошо. Он прибудет сегодня после обеда, чтобы повидаться с тобой, - отец был явно чем-то обеспокоен. - Поскольку он до сих пор ещё ведёт войну с некоторыми южными лордами, он не сможет остаться надолго. Но вы с ним помолвлены и он явится, чтобы забрать тебя. Так что завтра вы принесёте обеты Богам, а послезавтра ты уедешь с ним.

Санса сидела разинув рот. Она потеряла суть того, что говорил отец, после слова «помолвлены». Неужели все эти годы они были помолвлены, а она ничего об этом не знала?

Сначала она разозлилась, а потом разволновалась. Леди Кейтилин приблизилась к дочери, чтобы успокоить её. 

\- Родная, это был не мой выбор. Мы можем разорвать эту помолвку с…

Но Санса была настолько потрясена, что резко перебила мать:

\- Ты никогда мне этого не говорила! 

Кровь шумно стучала в висках. Но вместе с потрясением её вдруг накрыла волна облегчения: Слава Богам! Она полноценная женщина и может выйти замуж! С тех пор, как она расцвела, больше всего на свете ей хотелось, чтобы у неё была своя семья. И вот теперь это с ней происходит наяву! Она посмотрела на мать и отца: они молчали, сидели тихо, не говоря ни слова, удивленные тем, как она отнеслась к вести о завтрашней свадьбе.

\- Но у меня нет платья! - её мысли понеслись семимильными шагами. Не может же она выйти замуж за Хранителя Запада в одном из своих старых платьев! Это было бы неправильно!

Теперь настала очередь леди Кейтилин испытать потрясение. Надо было видеть её лицо! Зато лорд Старк, казалось, вздохнул с облегчением, что не пришлось спорить и ссориться с дочерью.

\- Кэт, пожалуйста, покажи Сансе платье, которое ты сшила, – сказал отец в попытке привести в чувство их обеих.

Следующие несколько часов прошли для неё словно в тумане. Но теперь всё приобрело смысл. Ей всегда казалось странным, что в тот день к ней, малышке, приехал взрослый мужчина, что он вызвал такой гнев у её матери, казалось бы, без причины. Он подарил ей кольцо – это было знаком глубокого доверия ей, ребёнку, и это произвело на неё сильное впечатление. А может, он сделал это для того, чтобы она его не забыла? Санса почти не помнила его лица. Помнила только, что он был большой и страшный, словно чудовище. Но она очень хорошо запомнила его серые добрые глаза, а остальное было неважно.

«Получается, мы помолвлены с самого моего рождения», - догадалась она.

Помолвка с новорожденным ребенком была в Вестеросе старым обычаем, можно сказать, изжившим себя, но, должно быть, у её родителей, была на то причина. К тому же, сейчас не время спрашивать. Сандор скоро будет здесь.

Она расправила на бёдрах складки ярко-зелёного платья и в последний раз взглянула на себя в зеркало. Волосы цвета осенней листвы были тщательно расчёсаны и сияли, словно лучи утреннего солнца. Она знала, что волосы - одно из её главных достоинств. Грудь всё ещё была небольшой, хотя бёдра придавали её телу соблазнительные изгибы. Она была не похожа на служанок или кухарок, на которых, как она видела, заглядывались воины из гвардии её отца. Её тело было ещё совсем юным, хотя ей уже почти семнадцать и она сильно выросла с момента своего расцвета. В душу закрался страх: «А если я ему не понравлюсь?»

Санса была высокой, гораздо выше большинства женщин, и это было её преимуществом перед ними в глазах лорда Клигана. Ей было интересно, такой ли он большой, каким она его помнит, такой ли мускулистый. Она хихикнула, вспомнив вдруг своё невинное детское замечание о силе и мускулах, данных ему Богами. Должно быть, это его позабавило.

Во дворе Винтерфелла зазвонил колокол, сигнализирующий о приближении всадников, и было уже некогда вспоминать, о чём они говорили много лет назад. Санса надела цепочку с кольцом и спрятала её в лиф. Заставив себя успокоиться, подобрала платье, чтобы не наступить на подол, и побежала по лестнице донжона во двор замка. Она чувствовала себя лёгкой как пёрышко, но несмотря на это, нервничала: «А что если он влюблен в другую?»

Щёки горели румянцем, пока она стояла самой последней в ряду выстроившегося в линию семейства Старк. И снова ей показалось, что это уже было, что она это видела. По каменной кладке двора застучали конские копыта, и во двор въехали всадники. Их было пятеро. Сандор ехал в центре кавалькады в накинутом на плечи плаще с гербом его дома. Его было сложно не заметить, потому что он был таким же большим, каким она его помнила, и даже ещё больше - он очень возмужал за последние одиннадцать лет.

Глядя на него, Санса уже не сомневалась, что когда-то сказала правду о Богах, которые отдали ему все свои запасы силы и мускулов: даже под бронёй и плащом было заметно, насколько атлетически он сложен. Она вспыхнула, пытаясь представить, как он будет выглядеть без одежды, а внутри снова всё затрепетало. Усилием воли она постаралась успокоиться и выбросить эти мысли из головы.

Робб и Джон готовы были кинуться под копыта его коня, чтобы поприветствовать его, словно он был Дунканом Высоким или самим Эйгоном Завоевателем. Они отпихивали друг друга локтями за право первым перекинуться парой слов или просто постоять рядом с одним из выдающихся воинов королевства. Санса спрятала улыбку, довольная тем, что он приехал ради неё, а не ради её братьев.

Как и в прошлый раз, лорд Клиган пожал руку отцу и преподнёс матери небольшой подарок. Она приняла его, как и прежде, с хмурым выражением лица и слегка прищурившись, – он совсем ей не нравился. Санса наконец поняла, почему мама недолюбливала его, и как она, должно быть, мучилась все эти годы, зная, что придётся отдать дочь в жёны этому человеку. Он не был высокородным лордом, как её отец, но из разговоров своих братьев она знала, что он расширяет свои земли и увеличивает богатства. Его род не был таким древним, как род Старков, но это мало что значило для неё. Это не могло изменить её мнения о человеке, который отнёсся к ней тепло и дружелюбно, был с ней весёлым и обходительным. Конечно, в Винтерфелле часто бывали знатные лорды и рыцари, и Санса была со многими знакома, но они казались ей скучными и слишком прямолинейными. Все они были с ней вежливы и учтивы, но никто из них особо не интересовался самой Сансой, что оставляло горький привкус после каждого знакомства. Однако, пока Сандор шёл, приветствуя её семью, она искоса наблюдала за ним, и ей показалось, что он гораздо более сдержан и отстранён, по сравнению с прошлым разом, и от этого внутри всё неприятно сжалось. Но честно говоря, она многого уже не помнила - ни его поведения, ни его слов. Помнила только, как он присел перед ней на корточки, чтобы просто поговорить, и как эта мягкая деликатность по отношению к ребёнку помогла перебороть страх перед ним.

«А вдруг он изменился?» - спросила она сама себя, вспомнив, что ей сегодня утром сказала мать.

Сандор пожал руки братьям и погладил по голове сестру. Но Арья была слишком увлечена оценкой его устрашающих размеров, чтобы обидеться или позаботиться об ответном приветствии. Санса почувствовала, как всё внутри сжалось ещё сильнее, когда он приблизился к ней, но без колебаний посмотрела ему в лицо – и ей не пришлось сильно задирать голову, как в прошлый раз. Она была ростом почти шесть футов*, а он оказался на полтора фута** выше её, и она почувствовала гордость от того, что настолько высокая и может смотреть ему прямо в глаза.

Что-то промелькнуло в его лице, что-то знакомое, позволившее почувствовать, что перед ней тот самый человек, который был в её далёком детстве. А взгляд серых глаз напомнил об их первой встрече. Под этим взглядом Санса покраснела, как маленькая, совершенно не зная, что делать, чтобы не испортить впечатления.

\- Лорд Старк, вы позволите пригласить вашу дочь на прогулку к реке? Я бы хотел познакомиться с ней поближе, - голос его стал более хриплым и низким, чем она помнила, но таким же добрым, к тому же, он был спокоен и сдержан, этот закаленный жизнью человек. - После стольких лет я хочу побыть некоторое время наедине со своей невестой.

\- Как вы смеете просить об этом, милорд? Она юная девушка! Девушке не подобает гулять с мужчиной без сопровождающих! – возмутилась леди Кейтилин, а Сансе снова показалось, что она это уже слышала.

\- Вашей дочери никто не причинит вреда, леди Старк. У меня есть меч, и я смогу её защитить, - ответил Сандор.

Всё было почти так же, как в прошлый раз, только теперь Санса понимала, что происходит. Мать исполняла свой долг, заботясь о благополучии и чести дочери. Сандор, хорошо зная, на что намекала её мать, притворялся, что опасность исходит извне. Подумать только, они отпустили её с ним, когда она была ещё ребенком! А сейчас - кто в Винтерфелле сможет проявить столько храбрости, чтобы противостоять ему? Он был грозным человеком. Один только его внешний вид пугал, но Санса чувствовала, что он выполнит обещание, данное ей много лет назад: «Я обещаю, что никогда не обижу вас». До сегодняшнего дня она ни разу не возражала родителям, но вспомнив, что мама столько лет скрывала от неё помолвку, и что Сандор сдержал своё слово и вернулся к ней, Сансе захотелось немного поперечить.

\- Завтра мы принесём клятвы Богам, мама, так не всё ли равно, когда мы останемся наедине? – И, конечно же, ужасно покраснела. Боги, как она ненавидела эту свою особенность! А всему виной её светлая кожа, на которой хорошо заметен румянец. Взгляды всех присутствующих обратились к ней, даже лорд Клиган удивлённо приподнял здоровую бровь и ухмыльнулся.

\- Мы с леди Сансой договорились, – сказал он, повернувшись к её родителям, торжественно подал ей руку и повёл к воротам замка, пока никто не начал протестовать. Санса понимала, что это был смелый поступок с его стороны, а со своей понимала, что назад пути нет. И пока они шли к воротам, она нервничала и пыталась разобраться, правильно ли сделала, согласившись пойти с ним на прогулку одна.

Как и в прошлый раз, как только они вышли за ворота замка, он заметно расслабился. Она почувствовала, как обмякла его рука, в которой он держал её ладошку, и как выровнялось немного прерывистое дыхание.

«Ему не нравится, когда на него смотрят, - догадалась Санса, – наверное, из-за шрамов». Конечно же, виной тому было его обезображенное лицо. И теперь ей стало понятно, насколько неудобно он чувствовал себя во дворе замка.

Какое-то время они шли молча, наслаждаясь лучами вечернего солнца. Санса первая нарушила их молчание:

\- Ну так как? Вы умеете пользоваться этим мечом или он просто для виду?

Он остановился и внимательно посмотрел на неё. Затем усмехнулся, словно размышляя, как лучше ответить на её нахальный вопрос.

\- Для виду. Но не говори своим братьям, пташка, - отшутился он и осторожно, даже робко переплёл ее пальцы со своими. Санса могла поклясться, что у него в этот момент тоже появился румянец на щеках. Его рука была огромной и горячей, а от прикосновения длинных мозолистых пальцев по всему её телу побежали мурашки.

Улыбнувшись друг другу, они молча продолжили путь и вышли к реке уже на закате, хотя и гораздо быстрее, чем когда она была ребёнком. Стояли на берегу, держась за руки, наслаждаясь представшей перед ними красотой. 

\- Ты выросла в прекрасную молодую женщину, Санса. Это больше, чем я заслуживаю, - робко сказал он.

Она повернулась к нему лицом и внимательно посмотрела прямо в глаза. Он был взволнован и напряжён - это было заметно. Она подумала, что, возможно, ему нечасто доводилось беседовать с женщинами, потому что, хоть он был взрослым мужчиной, своей робостью сильно напоминал мальчика-конюшонка. Он пытался держаться спокойно и уверенно, но от его застенчивости Санса испытала такое сладостное чувство, что это заставило её улыбнуться.

\- Почему вы так говорите? – ей стало любопытно, почему Сандор так робок с ней. Такие люди, как он, брали всё, что хотели, независимо от того, заслужили они это или нет. Её действительно озадачили его слова.

\- Знаешь, что обо мне говорят, пташка? Разве леди Кейтилин не сделала всё возможное, чтобы полностью вычеркнуть меня из твоей жизни? - Его вопросы были очень серьезны. Он как будто знал, что она помнила их давнишнюю ссору с её матерью и ждал, что она ответит.

\- Она пыталась, – с легкой улыбкой ответила Санса, вспомнив беспокойство мамы, – и я не виню её за это. Но лучше бы она рассказала мне о нашей помолвке до сегодняшнего утра.

Сандор улыбнулся и покачал головой, как будто знал что-то, чего не знала она. Ну или ожидал этого. 

\- Отвечая на ваш вопрос… - она пристально посмотрела ему в глаза, - я слышала, что вы самый свирепый воин во всём Вестеросе. Что взрослые мужчины готовы перерезать себе глотки, лишь бы не биться с вами в поединке. Что когда ваше войско идёт, после него ничего не остаётся. Что вы известны своей жестокостью... Я слышала, вы очень опасны, милорд… Вы - человек, которого надо бояться…

Санса не могла сказать, что именно заставило её положить свободную руку ему на грудь, но ей это было приятно. Сейчас перед ней стоял не жестокий полководец, не свирепый воин, а просто человек. Он, казалось, не возражал, пристально глядя на неё.

\- Я прирожденный убийца, Санса. И не смогу изменить своей сути.

\- Все мужчины убийцы, милорд. Мой отец убийца, мои братья с нетерпением ждут дня, когда совершат своё первое убийство. Поэтому другого я не жду от грозного западного лорда, – ответила ему Санса. 

У него было суровое загорелое лицо, уродливые шрамы и хмурый взгляд. Это то, что видели все при встрече с ним. Но если смело заглянуть в его серые глаза, то можно было увидеть в них нежность, спрятанную настолько глубоко, будто это было для него ценно, и он боялся поделиться ею или даже признать её существование, сохранив эту нежность только для неё одной.

\- Наша помолвка случилась из-за убийства. Или твоя мать уберегла тебя от этой правды? – он осторожно убрал прядь рыжих волос с её лица и заправил за ухо. – Я хладнокровно убил человека и по глупой случайности спас этим жизнь твоего отца. Я был тогда не намного старше твоей сестры.

Он смотрел на нее, ожидая увидеть недовольство, отвращение или разочарование, но этого не произошло. Санса не считала, что из-за убийства на поле боя он недостоин любви.

А он, видимо, неверно истолковав её молчание. 

\- Ты тоже меня боишься, пташка? – его голос дрожал, будто он должен был задать ей этот вопрос, но боялся того, что может услышать.

Сама мысль о том, что этот человек боится её отказа, а также его смирение и робость были для неё удивительны. Эти ощущения будто лишили её слов, поэтому она лишь отрицательно покачала головой, не отрывая от него взгляда.

Он обнял её и поцеловал в губы. Целоваться до свадьбы было нельзя, но в тот момент Сансе было всё равно. Он обеими руками прижал её к своему сильному телу; рот его оказался тёплым и нежным, губы - мягче, чем она ожидала, а борода щекотала лицо. Она наслаждалась его лаской, вкусом его языка у себя во рту и отвечала на поцелуй.

Выпустив её из объятий, Сандор подозрительно на неё посмотрел:

-Что-то мне подсказывает, миледи, что вы всё-таки целовались с мальчишками, несмотря на ваши обещания этого не делать.

-Ну, может быть, с одним… или с двумя, – ответила она, и хотя понимала, что он просто дразнится, всё же покраснела. Сандор расхохотался.

Потом они просто смотрели на реку. Сансу с самого утра мучил вопрос, и она решила, что должна его задать. 

\- Все эти годы вы ни разу не написали, ни разу не приехали. Почему?

Он провел пальцами по волосам и сделал пару шагов в сторону реки, будто давно ожидал этого вопроса и до сих пор не знал, что на него ответить. Потом собрался с духом и сказал:

\- Леди Кейтилин запретила с тобой общаться. Это было наказанием мне за то, что вернул тебя домой после наступления темноты.

Санса молчала. Он скрестил руки на груди и продолжил, словно пытаясь излить душу:

\- Я тогда был молод и не слушал никого. Вот и тогда я не послушал твою мать. Так что, думаю, я получил по заслугам, - он вздохнул: видимо, ему тяжело давалось признание собственных ошибок. - Может быть, так было лучше. Ты ведь до сих пор ничего обо мне не знаешь, - он ненадолго замолчал, задумавшись о чём-то, а затем продолжил: - Я нехороший человек, Санса, и никогда не был хорошим. Я уничтожил больше, чем создал. Мы с тобой очень разные, настолько, что огромней разницы и быть не может. Но в тот день, когда я спас жизнь твоего отца, я и не предполагал, что спас две жизни - его и свою.

Он смущённо отвернулся, словно подбирая слова, которые были ему нужны. 

\- Когда мы познакомились, я стоял на скользкой тропе. Большинство мужчин с неё уже не сходит, потому что обратной дороги нет. Я становился тем, кем всегда боялся стать… - он замолчал, будто снова пытался найти правильные слова, и заговорил опять: - Я был просто в бешенстве, когда мне пришлось ехать на Север, чтобы увидеться с тобой по просьбе твоего отца. Это было бредом: я должен был переться на край земли, посмотреть на шестилетнюю девочку и решить, будет ли она моей женой… - он выдохнул. - Временами мне кажется, я никогда не пойму эту высокородную хрень.

Санса видела, что ему больно об этом вспоминать, но молчала. Его рассказ был похож на исповедь, и она не хотела останавливать его, пока он не выговорится.

\- Когда я увидел тебя в тот день, и ты так смело посмотрела на меня и так храбро согласилась пойти со мной... ты напомнила мне кое-кого, по кому я очень скучал. Ты напомнила мне о той моей жизни, которая, как я думал, была убита вместе с моей сестрой, - он неожиданно взял её руки в свои, и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. - Мы с тобой недолго тогда погуляли, но я понял, что если такое невинное дитя, как ты, смогло взглянуть на меня без страха и увидеть что-то светлое в моей уродливой душе... тогда, возможно, я достоин искупления, - он глубоко вздохнул. - Я совершил много жестокого в этой жизни и никогда не смогу этого исправить. Но в тот день ты изменила меня, Санса. Ты напомнила мне, что я не чудовище, каким все хотели меня видеть.

Санса чувствовала, как со словами выплёскивается боль, мучившая его долгие годы. То, что он ей рассказал, потрясло её до глубины души. Она никогда не испытывала того, с чем ему приходилось сталкиваться на протяжении многих лет, но понимала, что он в первый раз раскрыл свою душу перед другим человеком, и для него это было очень важно.

\- Той ночью, когда ты заснула, я на коленях поклялся твоему отцу, что построю для тебя замок, что наведу порядок в Западных землях и сделаю тебя счастливой, – прошептал он, и Санса поняла, что настала самая трудная часть его признания.

\- Мне было бы жаль, если бы ты отказала мне сегодня. Для тебя, наверное, было неожиданно, что родители ничего не сказали заранее… Боги, я не знаю, сможешь ли ты полюбить меня… Я даже не жду, что ты попытаешься, - его взволнованные, откровенные слова шли от самого сердца и он, как ни старался, не мог их остановить. Необходимость высказать всё, что так долго скрывал, давила на него. Да, она не знала, что они помолвлены, но ей всегда казалось, что где-то глубоко в душе живёт чувство к этому большому страшному человеку. По крайней мере, она всегда думала о нём. Она была глупым ребёнком и многого не поняла в их первую встречу, но глупо не понимать сейчас, когда она уже не ребёнок.

Санса поджала губы и приподняла бровь, как будто то, что он сказал, было бессмыслицей. 

\- Мой долг – выполнить обещание отца, - ответила она. Её слова не произвели на него впечатления, она видела это. И выражение его лица не изменилось. – Но я не боюсь вас, несмотря на то, что вы мне все это рассказали. Для меня вы не чудовище. – Она дотронулась пальцами до его обожженной части лица, словно хотела доказать, что может прикасаться к нему без страха.

Сандор вдруг широко улыбнулся. Ему очень шла улыбка, настолько что Санса почти не замечала его шрамов. В любом случае, её красоты хватило бы на них обоих, так же как и его силы, и это их уравнивало. Заметив серебряную цепочку у неё на шее, он аккуратно вытянул её из ворота платья. При виде сбережённого ею кольца глаза его стали влажными. Порвав цепочку, он снял кольцо и опустился перед Сансой на одно колено, положив свой меч к её ногам. И даже тогда его макушка доходила до уровня её груди – настолько он был высокий. 

\- Я должен сделать всё правильно, – сказал он. - Это кольцо принадлежало моей матери, и до сегодняшнего дня оно было для меня самой большой ценностью.

Санса чуть не заплакала: в Вестеросе редко кто просил леди выйти замуж. Зачастую, как и в её случае, родители сами решали, не обсуждая свой выбор с дочерью. Она почувствовала, что от волнения у неё слабеют коленки.

\- Санса Старк, согласна ли ты сделать меня самым счастливым и самым везучим мужчиной в Вестеросе? Окажешь ли ты мне честь стать моей женой? – сейчас, глядя на неё, он чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее. 

Опустившись на колени, чтобы они были почти на одном уровне, Санса погладила рукой его обожженную щеку и прошептала: «Да».

Она знала, что кольцо подойдёт ей идеально. Сандор снова поцеловал её, но этот поцелуй был более целомудренным, чем предыдущий. Это было забавно, словно он только и думал о том, чтобы успеть попросить её руки до заката. На самом деле это было не так. То, что он сделал, далось ему тяжело, но он смог побороть свои страхи и был очень горд собой. Последние лучи заката отражались в его серых глазах, пока солнце медленно опускалось за горизонт.

\- А теперь нам осталось сделать последнюю вещь - полюбоваться на звезды. - С этими словами он посмотрел на дерево, на которое они когда-то вместе залезли. 

– Я не могу лезть на дерево в этом, – Санса указала на свое платье и рассмеялась.

– Сможешь, пташка, давай. Просто обхвати меня ногами покрепче, а я залезу, – он робко улыбнулся, глядя на неё.

Она упёрла руки в боки: возмутительно предлагать такое леди! И он это знает! 

\- Вы ведь понимаете, что это очень неприлично, – ответила она, но глаза её озорно блеснули.

\- Очень скоро ты обхватишь меня ногами куда более неприличным способом, - он произнёс это тихо, но у Сансы не осталось сомнений, что так оно и будет. От его слов она покраснела от макушки до кончиков пальцев ног, а он, казалось, наслаждался этим. - Кроме того, - продолжил он, вспомнив сказанные ею слова, - завтра мы принесём клятвы Богам, так не всё ли равно, когда ты обхватишь меня ногами?

Санса улыбнулась, услышав слова, которые сегодня сказала матери. Конечно, у неё были сомнения, так как никогда и ничего недопустимого ни с одним мужчиной она не делала, но почти сразу выкинула их из головы. Если бы он хотел воспользоваться ею, не дожидаясь брачных обетов, то давно бы это сделал. Но он был удивительно открыт и честен с ней. Поэтому задрав повыше подол платья, она обняла его сзади за шею и обхватила ногами его крупное мускулистое тело, будто ехала верхом на лошади. 

Боги, она чувствовала себя потрясающе! Она не могла сказать, что когда-либо испытывала похоть или непреодолимое влечение к кому-то, но когда прижалась к его широкой спине, то нутром почувствовала, насколько сильно это влечение. Среди животных только самые крепкие, матёрые самцы передавали своё семя, а Сандор был таким большим, сильным и необузданным, что ей захотелось почувствовать его семя в себе. 

Его мышцы двигались, то напрягаясь, то расслабляясь под её телом, он был настоящим самцом, способным вызвать желание.

Немного запутавшаяся в своих ощущениях Санса вернулась в реальность, когда его рука соскользнула, заставив её инстинктивно крепче прижаться к нему. А он расхохотался из-за её реакции. И она поняла, что он просто сделал вид, что рука соскользнула, только для того, чтобы она прижалась к нему плотнее.

Санса хлопнула его по плечу. Она знала, что он улыбается, хотя не могла видеть его лица.

\- Вы... ты такой грубый, Сандор!

\- Ещё какой, пташка, - отозвался он и сделал последний рывок, взобравшись на самую широкую ветку высохшего дерева.

Он устроился на ветке, прислонившись спиной к стволу, и усадил Сансу, но не на колени, как в прошлый раз, а между ног. Конечно, это было крайне неприлично, но с каждой минутой они были всё ближе к завтрашнему свадебному обряду.

Санса чувствовала себя счастливой и защищённой в его больших руках. Она прижалась спиной к его груди, наблюдая, как чернеет небо, и пристроила голову у него под подбородком. Уверенным движением Сандор положил горячую ладонь на её колено под предлогом того, чтобы убедиться, что она удобно сидит. Санса понимала, что это просто предлог, но не возражала.

\- Смотри, это Полярная звезда, - она протянула руку, желая показать ему, что не забыла его рассказ о звёздах, – а там созвездие Близнецов.

Он одобрительно хмыкнул и указал в черноту неба:

\- А вот это созвездие называется Котёл. Следуя за ним, можно достичь моих земель.

Поднялся небольшой ветерок, и по открытым участкам кожи Сансы побежали мурашки. Сандор растер её ручки и крепче прижал к себе, защищая от холодного ночного воздуха. 

\- А это видишь? - указал он куда-то левее. Сансе пришлось повернуть голову, чтобы найти созвездие.

\- Не вижу, - ответила она, вглядываясь в небо, в том направлении, куда он показывал, сильнее вытянула шею и вдруг почувствовала его тёплое дыхание, а следом горячие губы, запечатлевшие на её шее дорожку жарких поцелуев.

\- Ты обманщик! – ахнула Санса и ткнула его кулачком в грудь, но скорее отбила себе пальцы, нежели причинила ему неудобство. Он рассмеялся, но его смех, рожденный глубоко в груди, был больше похож на довольное урчание.

\- Ты готова улететь со мной, пташка? Я пока не могу отвезти тебя к себе, но война скоро закончится. Южные лорды будут побеждены, и тогда мы сможем вернуться домой. Обещаю.

Санса кивнула и, закинув одну ногу ему на бедро, повернулась, чтобы лучше разглядеть его лицо в бледном лунном свете. Они долго смотрели друг на друга. Под его пристальным взглядом она почувствовала себя голой и густо покраснела, будто он воспламенил её своими серыми глазами.

\- Мы должны возвращаться. Я не хочу, чтобы твоя мать ещё на десять лет запретила мне видеться с тобой. Это сделает нашу семейную жизнь чертовски скучной, - сказал вдруг Сандор, хитро улыбнувшись.

\- Мама не нравится тебе, да? – спросила Санса.

\- Ну, она ведь не ты, - ответил он, и, убедившись, что она крепко за него держится, слез с дерева.

Они шли к замку в тишине, но это была приятная тишина. Санса думала о завтрашнем дне, а в животе у неё порхали бабочки. Она станет его женой... Женой человека, которому её когда-то пообещал отец. Это было потрясающе. Именно этого она хотела всю свою жизнь.

Ну и конечно же, их ждала леди Кейтилин, грозно сверкая глазами.

\- Вы знаете, который сейчас час?

\- Прошу прощения, леди Старк, - ответил ей Сандор с довольной ухмылкой. Санса так и не поняла, чем было вызвано удивление на лице матери, - его извинениями или с кольцом у неё на пальчике.

Он поднес к губам её руку, чтобы леди Кейтилин заметила кольцо, широко улыбнулся, пожелал им обеим приятных снов и направился в ту часть замка, где ему отвели покои. Санса подумала, что отныне он будет чаще улыбаться. Она поцеловала мать в щёку и убежала в свою комнату в предвкушении завтрашнего дня.


	4. Совместный путь

На следующий день в богороще под большим чардревом они принесли брачные клятвы. У Сансы от волнения дрожали руки, Сандор, напротив, был спокоен, и руки у него были тёплыми. С самого детства её воспитывали с верой в то, что для каждой девушки день её свадьбы - самый счастливый в жизни, событие, которое она будет хранить до конца дней. Она и правда была счастлива, но запомнила лишь напряжённый взгляд серых глаз Сандора, когда они произносили свои клятвы. Его взгляд говорил о том, что он тоже долго ждал этого дня, а ещё, по иронии судьбы, их брак сделал его настоящим лордом. Великий Дом был ничем без надежды на будущее, и Санса прекрасно понимала, в чём заключается её обязанность в создании этого будущего. 

Но единственное, о чём она могла думать, - предстоящая брачная ночь. Ей сказали, что через это проходят все девушки, хотя это нисколько не успокоило. Она сильно нервничала, поэтому ощущение счастья было омрачено трепетом. 

Леди Кейтилин и септа Мордейн кое-что разъяснили ей о супружеском долге, но она мало что поняла, кроме того, что для самой женщины в этом нет радости, только для её мужа. То, как они описывали мужчин в супружеской постели, полностью противоречило всему, что Санса успела узнать о Сандоре. Ей сказали, что мужчины думают только о себе, идя на поводу у собственных желаний, и используют жён лишь для удовлетворения похоти и появления на свет наследников. А септа Мордейн добавила, что Хранитель Запада известен своей силой и жестокостью, а также грубостью по отношению к женщинам. Всё это звучало страшно и убедительно, но совсем не похоже на человека, который был так нежен с Сансой. Она не могла представить, чтобы Сандор причинил ей боль, однако не знала, насколько изменится его поведение после свадьбы, когда они окажутся на супружеском ложе.

Поэтому, хоть она и улыбалась на протяжении всего дня, за праздничным ужином не смогла съесть ни кусочка. Её безумно пугала предстоящая ночь. Всё внутри замирало от страха при мысли, что наступит момент, и они останутся вдвоём, как муж и жена. 

Сидя за столом рядом с ней, Сандор улыбнулся и положил большую горячую руку ей на коленку. Было приятно чувствовать его тепло в прохладном воздухе Большого чертога.

\- Тебе нужно поесть, - прошептал он ей на ухо, робко улыбнувшись. - Тебе ещё понадобятся силы.

Кивнув в ответ, она попыталась что-нибудь поклевать, хотя бы для приличия, ведь для свадебного ужина было приготовлено много вкусных блюд. Если он и заметил её нервозность, то не подал виду, да и сама Санса делала всё возможное, чтобы скрыть свой страх.

Но она была очень рада, что их свадьба состоялась, можно сказать, в узком семейном кругу и не было обряда провожания. Ей не хотелось, чтобы в присутствии всей семьи её раздели и полуголую, на руках отнесли в покои вместе с таким же полуголым мужем. В качестве покоев для новобрачных леди Кейтилин приказала подготовить гостевой дом, расположенный рядом с богорощей. Идти туда от Большого чертога надо было через весь двор, и Сандор зашнуровал на ней белый плащ на меховой подкладке, чтобы она не замёрзла. К ночи сильно похолодало, как и всегда в это время года, и он не хотел, чтобы она простудилась в их первую супружескую ночь. Затем легко поднял её на руки и вынес из-за стола под радостные крики своих людей, которых в тот вечер в Большом чертоге было немало.

Санса невольно захихикала и крепче обняла его за шею: ей ничего не надо было делать, так как он спокойно мог бы донести её на руках даже до Западных земель. На нём не было плаща, только новая туника, но его большое сильное тело было горячим, словно печь: она чувствовала его тепло, и пока он нёс её к гостевому дому, внутри у неё всё трепетало. Мужское тело всегда вызывало у неё интерес, а новоиспечённый лорд–муж был сложен как Воин, статуя которого стояла в септе Винтерфелла. Воин был высоким, статным и почти обнажённым, с хорошо вылепленными мускулами, - само воплощение мужского начала. Чувства Сансы были противоречивы. Несмотря на предупреждения матери и септы, её почему-то влекло к Сандору. При мысли о том, что её ожидает этой ночью, она покраснела, а внизу живота стало жарко, хотя к чувственным позывам примешивался страх. И всё равно было безумно интересно, каково это - лежать рядом с мужчиной в одной постели, не будучи разделёнными ничем.

Сандор открыл дверь в покои, пригнулся, чтобы пройти в дверной проём, и перенёс её через порог, улыбнувшись своей неповторимой улыбкой. Несмотря на нервозность, Санса улыбнулась ему в ответ. Её очень тронула та забота, с которой приготовили их покои. Большая кровать с накинутыми сверху мехами занимала почти всё пространство, уютно трещали поленья в камине, свечи, расставленные по углам, создавали приятный полумрак, а на тот случай, если молодые проголодаются, были предусмотрительно приготовлены вино и закуски. Глядя на все это, Санса покраснела.

С осторожностью, словно она была из хрусталя, Сандор мягко опустил её на кровать, прямо в меховом плаще, и подложил ей под голову подушку, а сам присел возле её ног, накрыл горячей ладонью тонкую лодыжку и глубоко выдохнул.

«Неужели он тоже волнуется, как и я?» - спросила Санса сама себя и задумалась. Он не мог быть девственником, ведь он мужчина, а мужчинам было не запрещено иметь любовниц, наоборот, это даже поощрялось. Может, у него это впервые с кем-то, кто ему дорог? Ей очень хотелось, чтобы её догадка оказалась верной, к тому же она сердцем чувствовала, что это так.

Не говоря ни слова, Сандор стянул сапоги, а затем снял с неё туфельки из тонко выделанной кожи. Сейчас он был повёрнут к ней здоровой частью лица, и, глядя на него, Санса вдруг осознала, что он мог бы быть довольно интересным мужчиной, если бы старший братец не изуродовал его в детстве. Эту печальную историю ей рассказала мать. 

Он повернулся к ней и под его пристальным взглядом она слегка задрожала, словно от холода, хотя смотрел он скорее растерянно, будто не знал, что делать дальше. Сансе стало не по себе: она не понимала причины его нерешительности. А может, он чем-то недоволен? Но Сандор склонился над ней, развязал меховой плащ и отстегнул фибулу с изображённым на ней лютоволком. Кожа сразу же покрылась мурашками, так как в покоях было немного прохладно, и он начал покрывать поцелуями её шею и ключицы, передавая ей весь жар своего тела.

Она инстинктивно обняла его за плечи, а он поцеловал её легко и нежно. Но его губы говорили одно, а тело - совсем другое: чем глубже и жарче становился поцелуй, чем больше сплетались в страстном танце их языки, тем отчётливее Санса чувствовала, даже через юбки, как что-то большое и твёрдое прижимается к её бедру. Сначала она думала, что это его нога или, возможно, рукоять меча, но по мере того, как оно продолжало увеличиваться, до неё дошло, что это может быть.

Её охватила паника: «Боги, оно же ни за что в меня не войдёт! А вдруг мы не сможем стать настоящими мужем и женой, потому что я слишком мала для него? Сможет ли он когда-нибудь... Неужели он вернёт меня обратно родителям?»

Сандор остановился, почувствовав её напряжение. Понимая, что выдала себя, она сильно покраснела, а её нижняя, припухшая от поцелуев губка предательски задрожала. Ей не хотелось, чтобы он останавливался, и в то же время, именно сейчас, пока не стало слишком поздно, он должен узнать, что они не смогут быть мужем и женой по-настоящему. И что её узкое маленькое лоно не сможет вместить в себя его мужское естество. Эта мысль испугала её ещё больше: она боялась, что он отвергнет её, что чувство, которого он столько лет ждал, а она так долго берегла в своём сердце, будет разрушено, даже не успев окрылиться.

Сандор приподнялся над её худеньким телом, встав на колени. Его возбуждение было очень хорошо заметно даже под туникой, доходившей длиной до бёдер. Санса не могла оторвать от него глаз, и ей казалось, что он изо всех сил сдерживает себя, словно в попытке приручить дикое пугливое животное. От этого она почувствовала себя ещё хуже и отвернулась, чтобы скрыть слёзы, смущение и страх.

\- Пташка, - его скрипучий голос был низким, но нежным, в нём не было ни намека на гнев или разочарование, – что ты знаешь о супружеской постели? Твоя мама или септа что-нибудь рассказывали тебе об отношениях мужа и жены, о брачной ночи?

Сансе было очень стыдно, потому что он понял её страхи лучше, чем она сама. Это вконец её расстроило, и она расплакалась.

\- Они сказали… сказали… ну…

\- Не бойся, расскажи мне. Только не лги - я хорошо чувствую ложь, - он улыбнулся ласково, ободряюще, приглашая её к откровению.

«Что я от этого теряю?» - спросила она сама себя, заметив, что его естество больше не выпирает из-под туники, – видимо, её страх и слёзы всё-таки разрушили их не успевшую начаться ночь.

\- Они сказали… что мне будет больно… с тобой, - она осторожно подбирала слова, очень боясь разозлить этого грозного воина. В небольших покоях, в полумраке отбрасывающих тени свечей он выглядел просто огромным, и если бы она не знала его, ей было бы страшно оказаться с ним наедине. – А ещё сказали, что… когда ты войдёшь в меня… я должна буду терпеть и молчать… и это поможет мне пережить боль, когда ты… Септа сказала, что ты не остановишься... – Она заплакала ещё сильнее от жалости к себе и к нему, от стыда за то, что пришлось рассказать ему всё это, от обиды, что волшебство их первой ночи разрушено, и она тому виной.

Сквозь слёзы ей показалось, что он с трудом сдерживает гнев, и от мысли, что этот гнев направлен на неё, она задрожала от страха. Шансов выстоять против него не было никаких: отныне она его жена, полностью в его власти, а весит меньше, чем его меч. Жена – это вещь, которую муж может легко сломать, если захочет. 

Сандор устало провёл пальцами по длинным чёрным волосам, сделал пару глубоких вдохов, придвинул подушки к высокому изголовью кровати и привалился к ним спиной, чтобы было удобнее. Взяв Сансу за руку, он помог ей сесть, а затем притянул к себе и усадил на колени. Теперь она находилась к нему лицом и могла смотреть ему в глаза. Ей даже показалось, что в такой позе он стал как будто меньше в размерах, перестал выглядеть грозно и устрашающе, и от этого стало немного спокойней. Он подтянул её к себе так близко, что обнажённые из-за задравшегося подола ноги оказались у него на бёдрах. Это было очень интимно, очень откровенно, и Санса не знала, что делать. А он улыбнулся ей тепло и ласково. 

– Моя маленькая жёнушка... такая красивая, такая воспитанная… и так боишься меня... – Он вытер слёзы с её пунцовых щёчек, но они всё равно текли не переставая. – Мать и септа сказали тебе неправду, пташка. Много лет назад я пообещал, что никогда не причиню тебе боли, помнишь? Я сдержу своё обещание. Я слишком долго ждал тебя, чтобы всё испоганить.

Санса смотрела на него сквозь слёзы. Ей было ещё больше стыдно. Как она допустила мысль, что он мог бы намеренно навредить ей или сделать больно? Наверное, потому что всё это для неё ново, неизвестно…

– А теперь мы с тобой должны дать друг другу ещё два обещания. – Санса замерла, ожидая, что он скажет дальше. – Во-первых, обещай мне никогда не плакать в нашей постели, пташка, – он улыбнулся, а она смахнула слёзы ладошками и робко улыбнулась в ответ. – Нам с тобой должно быть хорошо и весело. Будем веселиться вместе. А если кому-нибудь из нас станет невесело, то другой сразу же должен будет остановиться.

От его слов Сансу захлестнула волна удивления. «Разве мужчина может остановиться, если захотел свою жену?» - подумала она.

Видимо, все её мысли отразились на лице, потому что он сжал горячими ладонями её попку и притянул ещё ближе к себе. 

– Во-вторых, это будет нелегко, но если ты прикажешь мне остановиться, я это сделаю, обещаю, – прошептал он.

Санса всхлипнула, но уже от радости, и кивнула в знак согласия, потому что не знала, как прозвучит её голос, если она что-нибудь скажет. От смущения было трудно смотреть ему в глаза: его естество снова ожило и начало увеличиваться, и она не могла делать вид, что не замечает этого. Ей было неуютно. А он смотрел на неё и ждал ответа. Может, настало время сказать ему о другой своей печали?..

Она виновато отвернулась, опустив глаза, и тихо спросила:

\- А если оно не войдёт…? - И покосилась на него в ожидании ответа.

На мгновение он, кажется, смутился - глаза сузились, а обожжённый уголок губ дёрнулся, придав лицу выражение, которого она ещё не видела, - а затем расхохотался от души. 

\- Ты мне льстишь, пташка. Но тебе не нужно об этом волноваться. Всё, что ты должна сейчас сделать, это расслабиться. Хорошо?

Она стыдливо подняла на него глаза и тихо ответила: «Хорошо».

Сандор ещё крепче прижал её к себе и нашёл губами её губы. Он целовал её мягко и ласково, а она, осмелев, гладила руками его мощную грудь. В какой-то момент поцелуи из лёгких и нежных снова стали более откровенными, глубокими, даруя ощущения, которых Санса никогда не испытывала. Её кожа вдруг сделалась очень чувствительной и реагировала на каждое прикосновение его больших горячих рук, ласкающих ягодицы, спину, плечи… Когда они остановились на её груди, она немного напряглась: было удивительно чувствовать, как его ладони обхватывают каждую грудку. Эти грубые мозолистые ладони, привыкшие к мечу, способные с лёгкостью убить или причинить боль, оказывается, могут быть такими ласковыми! Сандор нежно и настойчиво сминал её грудь, большими пальцами массируя затвердевшие соски. Даже сквозь ткань платья она чувствовала себя потрясающе, а странный болезненный узел внизу живота медленно и тягуче развязывался, горячими волнами разливаясь по всему телу.

Его естество снова увеличилось, и Санса, хоть и была потрясена, наблюдая, как быстро оно набухает, но в то же время испытывала облегчение, что не испортила их первую ночь. Она чувствовала, как его мужское начало пульсирует, прижимаясь к внутренней стороне её бедра. Страх, что они не подойдут друг другу, никуда не делся и занозой сидел в мыслях, но Сандор, похоже, не переживал по этому поводу, и, глядя на него, она тоже постаралась выбросить свои опасения из головы.

Он приподнялся на подушках, пытаясь снять с себя тунику, но в тесном пространстве между Сансой и изголовьем кровати у него ничего не получилось. Она интуитивно поняла, что должна сделать, и, поборов смущение, помогла мужу стянуть её через голову. Боги, она не была готова к тому, что увидит! С того момента стоявший в септе Воин был навсегда посрамлён в её глазах, так как обнажённый торс Сандора, его мощная шея, широкая грудь, плечи, мускулы, словно вылепленные, были гораздо более впечатляющими и выразительными, чем любой скульптор мог бы себе представить. 

Даже в тусклом свете свечей она могла видеть сильные руки с бугрившимися на них мышцами в переплетении вен, руки воина, способные с лёгкостью держать двуручный меч или сломать хребет любому. По всему телу были шрамы, но сейчас она не могла определить, старые они или недавние. Хотя это мало что значило: он здесь, он жив, и он теперь принадлежит ей.

Его грудь была покрыта густыми чёрными волосами, сквозь которые видны были тёмные соски. Ни у её отца, ни у братьев не было такой поросли на груди. Санса зарылась пальчиками обеих рук в этих волосках и поймала его взгляд: он улыбался, довольный её интересом к своему телу. Но и сам не сидел без дела, а осторожно двигал бёдрами и тёрся своим возбуждённым естеством у неё между ног, давая ей возможность привыкнуть к ощущениям. В остальном он был спокоен и терпелив.

Волосы на груди оказались на удивление мягкими, и ей нравилось чувствовать пальцами горячую кожу, твёрдые мышцы, биение сердца. Её руки двинулись ниже, к крепкому мускулистому животу, по которому дорожка чёрных волос уходила дальше, под завязки бриджей. И прежде чем Санса поняла, её пальцы коснулись чего-то гладкого, словно шёлк, и теплого. Она опустила глаза вниз и… задохнулась. Сандор тоже замер, на миг перестав дышать, а затем сдавленно застонал: набухшая головка его естества, которой касались девичьи пальцы, выглядывала из пояса бриджей, почти упираясь в пупок, едва различимый среди поросли волос. Кровь бросилась Сансе в лицо, но все её чувства разом обострились, а от напряжённых сосков вниз, к самому её сокровенному местечку лавиной хлынуло странное волнение и внизу вдруг стало горячо и влажно.

\- Теперь моя очередь, – сказал он, с трудом пытаясь сдержать себя.

Затем легко и быстро расшнуровал лиф свадебного платья, ещё раз удивив Сансу той ловкостью, которая была в его больших сильных пальцах, и приподнял её над собой. Его руки ненадолго задержались на прикрытой тонкой тканью груди, а затем нежно провели по худеньким плечам, освобождая их от платья, и потянули его вниз до талии, полностью оголив грудь. Было видно, что он пытается дышать ровно, хотя рот его был слегка приоткрыт, когда он снова посадил её на себя. Странное чувство охватило Сансу: он во все глаза смотрел на её грудь, и ей очень хотелось стыдливо прикрыться, но она не шелохнулась, а только внутренне трепетала под его жадным взглядом, понимая, что пройдёт ещё немного времени, и он увидит её полностью обнажённой. Он потянул её на себя, вынуждая встать на коленки, приподнявшись над ним, и положил её руки на спинку кровати по бокам от своей головы. Её грудь оказалась на уровне его лица, и он жадно взял один сосок в рот и стал посасывать, лаская языком, а пальцами легонько сжимая сосок другой груди.

Потрясённая новыми ощущениями, Санса застонала, не сдерживаясь, и почувствовала, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке, даже несмотря на то, что заняты её грудью. Повинуясь древнему инстинкту, она потёрлась об его возбуждённое естество, а Сандор в ответ сильнее задвигал бёдрами. Ощущения, разливающиеся по телу, были неописуемыми, лоно истекало влагой, насквозь промочив панталончики, она дрожала и извивалась от желания испытать что-то большее. Это было совершенно непохоже на то, о чём ей утром рассказали мать и септа. Интуитивно она понимала, что Сандор сейчас думал не о себе и не о собственных желаниях. На сердце у неё вдруг стало тепло и радостно. Видимо, это и было чувство, которое люди называли любовью, но ей было необходимо подтверждение.

Она жалобно заскулила, когда Сандор выпустил изо рта её грудь. Но он не оставил её в покое, а вместо этого принялся ласкать обе груди поочерёдно, что только усилило её возбуждение. Он тяжело дышал, в потемневших глазах плескалась похоть; она видела, что он пытается сдерживать себя, чтобы не напугать её, и была благодарна ему за это, но ей очень хотелось большего. Заглянув в её глаза, он всё понял. Протянул руку между их телами, через тонкую ткань панталончиков нашёл пальцами её заветный крохотный бугорок и принялся беззастенчиво ласкать его и массировать. Санса ахнула от его дерзости, но спустя мгновенье застонала, а желание почувствовать его в себе стало почти нестерпимым. Ощущения были настолько яркими, что это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, о чём ей рассказывали. Она гладила руками его грудь, легонько сжимала пальцами соски, а он продолжал безумствовать у неё между ног, прекрасно чувствуя влагу на её нижнем белье и радуясь тому, насколько скользкими стали её складочки.

И произнёс со знанием дела:

\- Ты готова, пташка, я это вижу. Ты хочешь меня?

\- Да, – тихо прошептала она в ответ, надеясь, что он услышит. Конечно же, он услышал, улыбнулся ей и накрыл её припухшие губы страстным поцелуем.

Затем легко, словно куклу, перевернул её на спину и стянул болтавшееся на талии платье, нижнюю шёлковую рубашку и панталоны. Его выражение лица, когда он увидел её обнажённой, было сродни реакции человека, которому Боги послали то, чего он был недостоин, но безумно хотел этого. Серые глаза широко распахнулись, обожжённый уголок рта задёргался. Он смотрел на неё, как на Деву, пожирая глазами всё её тело и треугольник тёмно-рыжих волосков между длинных стройных ножек. Санса лежала, не шевелясь, позволяя ему смотреть на себя, не желая прерывать его зачарованное состояние. Но всё-таки ей пришлось заговорить.

\- Сандор… мне холодно, - прошептала она и поёрзала, чтобы вернуть его в реальность.

Он кивнул, соглашаясь, развязал завязки на поясе бриджей, стащил их с ног и отшвырнул куда-то на пол. Его возбуждённое естество, стоявшее колом, отчётливо выделяющееся на фоне чёрных волос в паху, впечатляло своей бесстыдной красотой. Впрочем, как и всё остальное, что она себе нафантазировала. Санса мало что знала о мужском теле, но понимала, что это зрелище не для всех. 

«Опасная красота», - отметила она про себя.

Сандор накрыл свою пульсирующую плоть ладонью и пару раз провёл по ней взад-вперёд, пытаясь увлажнить капельками влаги, появившейся на округлой головке. Словно заворожённая Санса наблюдала за этим таинством, пытаясь понять, зачем он это делает. Может, это и есть его желание? Наверное, да. Но Сандор не дал ей времени на размышления: обильно увлажнив ладонь слюной, он ещё раз провёл по нему, совершенно не стесняясь и не пытаясь хвастаться его размерами. Затем развёл её ножки в стороны и прилёг между ними. Санса напряглась, однако он сделал вид, что не обратил на это внимания, вплотную прижался к её лону, запечатлев нежный поцелуй на её шее.

\- Тшшш… - и толкнулся в неё своим напряжённым естеством; она замерла, словно пригвождённая к кровати.

Соски вдруг стали более чувствительными, особенно при соприкосновении с густой порослью на его груди; подняв руки, она обняла его плечи и инстинктивно ещё шире раскинула ножки, чтобы ему было удобней. Только теперь она поняла, как много значила его терпеливость: даже представить было страшно, какая бы её ожидала боль, если бы он взял её неподготовленной, против воли. Благодарность и зарождающееся в сердце чувство к этому человеку делало момент их первого соития ещё более особенным. Ни один мужчина до него не касался её, ни с одним она не была настолько близка, как с ним, и уже никогда не будет ни с кем, кроме него.

Глубоко вдохнув, Санса попыталась расслабиться, как он просил, и почувствовала, что он всё глубже погружается в её лоно, и какие-то неведомые ей мышцы словно расширяются, приноравливаясь к его размерам. Ей было больно, но боль эта была странно чувственной и сладкой. Когда Сандор вошёл в неё, навсегда присвоив себе её девичество, она почувствовала, как глубоко внутри его естество словно во что-то упёрлось, а потом снова двинулось вперёд до конца. От боли Санса задохнулась и впилась ногтями ему в спину, глаза готовы были выскочить из орбит... Но это длилось всего краткий миг, а потом всё закончилось.

«Оно вошло...» – мысленно улыбнулась она, обрадовавшись, что ему не придётся возвращать её обратно родителям. 

Сандор внимательно смотрел на неё, чутко улавливая каждое движение её губ. Затем перенёс свой вес на одну руку, а другой осторожно убрал с её лица прядку волос. Она слабо улыбнулась, словно давая понять ему, что боль уходит, и он начал медленно двигать бёдрами, придерживая горячей ладонью её попку и одновременно показывая ей, как двигаться, чтобы было наиболее приятно. Санса всегда прилежно училась и с удовольствием принялась постигать постельную науку, подаваясь бёдрами ему навстречу, чувствуя, насколько глубокими и сладкими стали его толчки.

\- О боги... – выдохнула она, когда его естество, двигаясь внутри неё, затронуло такие точки, о существовании которых она и не знала. И никогда бы не узнала, не будь его.

\- Ты моя, Санса… а я твой, – прохрипел он в ответ и крепко обнял её, не прекращая двигаться.

Вскоре они стали одним целым, а тишину покоев заполнили крики, стоны, хриплое дыхание, шлёпанье влажных от пота тел друг о дружку. Страсть, нежность его прикосновений, осознание того, что отныне она принадлежит самому сильному и грозному воину Семи Королевств, который сейчас своими ласками вынуждал её бесстыдно толкаться ему навстречу, нежно массируя пальцами средоточие её женского естества, - всё это только усиливало ощущения, которых она прежде не знала.

\- Кричи, пташка... кричи громче... О пекло... – Сквозь пелену удовольствия она слышала его грубые и в то же время опьяняюще-сладкие слова, и её сердце рвалось из груди, когда они так страстно и возбуждающе двигались навстречу друг другу.

\- Сандор!.. – громко закричала она, почувствовав, как её внутренние мышцы сжались вокруг его плоти; в этот миг наслаждение достигло такой степени, что мир рассыпался и перестал существовать. 

Ей казалось, что она умерла, а когда наконец ожила снова, то почувствовала сладкую дрожь во всём теле, которое вдруг стало тяжёлым и томным.

«Интересно, на седьмом небе чувствуют себя так же?» - появилась в разомлевшем мозгу ленивая мысль. Теперь ей стало понятно, почему акт любви так желанен. «Если так будет каждый раз...» 

Что-то потёрлось об её обнажённое плечо: Сандор осыпал её тело поцелуями, щекоча ставшую слишком чувствительной кожу слегка отросшей на здоровой половине лица щетиной. Она медленно приходила в себя после своего первого в жизни экстаза, а он что-то нежно бормотал ей на ушко. Но она почти не слышала его фраз, только одну: «Люблю тебя... люблю...»

Продолжая двигаться, он закинул её ноги себе на талию, приподнялся над ней на руках и, не в силах больше сдерживаться, несколькими сильными толчками довёл себя до разрядки; каждая мышца в его теле напряглась, он хрипло застонал, сотрясаясь всем телом, тяжело дыша, и излился в глубины её жаркого лона. Санса видела, как на лбу его обильно выступил пот, стекая по вискам на простыни, а длинные чёрные волосы прилипли к лицу.

Отдышавшись, он приподнялся, медленно, почти робко вышел из неё, и густое вязкое семя потекло по внутренней стороне её бёдер. Было удивительно, но его естество почти не утратило свою форму. Сандор лёг рядом с ней, сгрёб её в объятья и прижал к груди, зарывшись лицом ей в волосы на макушке. Он всё ещё тяжело дышал от усталости и напряжения. А ей совсем не нужен был мех, чтобы накрыться: она бесстыдно закинула ногу ему на бедро и прижалась к горячему телу, ласково поглаживая пальцами его руки, плечи, могучую спину. Рядом с ним ей было тепло, уютно и безопасно. Приложив ухо к груди, она слушала, как гулко стучит его сердце. «Наконец-то воин успокоился, хотя бы на одну ночь», - подумала она, гордая тем, что смогла его осчастливить. 

\- Не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь смотреть, как ты сражаешься на турнире... - Она прикоснулась пальцами к одному из шрамов на его теле. Их было много, и они отчётливо говорили о боли и мучениях.

\- Для меня не будет большего удовольствия, чем выиграть турнир в твою честь. Но для этого мне нужно, чтобы ты смотрела, как я сражаюсь, – усмехнулся Сандор.

Она придвинулась ближе к его лицу, медленно убрала волосы с обгоревшей стороны. Сейчас в серых глазах была нежность – то, что не каждому позволено видеть. Она улыбнулась, а Сандор продолжил:

\- Всё, что я делал последние десять лет, было для тебя. Я хочу дать тебе достойную жизнь. Я много лет мечтал об этой свадьбе и о том, как ты станешь моей женой. 

\- Для меня честь быть твоей женой, – ответила Санса и поцеловала его в губы.

\- Никогда, в самых смелых своих мечтах я не думал, что ты сможешь полюбить меня, - он помолчал, будто подбирая нужные слова, - и даже не надеялся, что ты с радостью разделишь со мной постель… что так охотно и страстно примешь меня… После всего, что я сделал…

\- Мой воин, - улыбнулась она, водя пальцами по его груди. - Ты всю свою жизнь боролся за что-то лучшее, но так и не догадался заглянуть внутрь себя…

Сандор смотрел на неё во все глаза, не зная, что сказать.

\- Боги соединили нас задолго до моего рождения, но именно это... - она положила ладонь ему на грудь, туда, где гулко билось его сердце, – то, что у тебя здесь, привлекло меня, толкнуло в твои объятья.

Вместо ответа Сандор притянул её к себе и страстно поцеловал. 

В ту первую их ночь Санса поклялась себе сделать всё, что в её силах, чтобы он был счастлив. Слишком много трудностей, боли и одиночества выпало на его долю. Слишком много для одного человека. Она поклялась, что будет почитать его, любить и поддерживать до конца дней. Обещание, когда-то данное её отцом в награду за спасённую жизнь, навсегда соединило их, и отныне они пойдут по жизни вместе. И они хотели этого.


End file.
